


One Hale of an Apology

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Ethan Steiner, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Jackson gets a visit from Derek in London, along with some other things he wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	One Hale of an Apology

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Jackson Rarepair Week: Missing Scene/AU.  
> I imagine this taking place somewhere after Derek leaves in season 4. Thanks to Adri for the idea for this one 💜

Jackson knows Derek is here before he even raises his hand to knock. That doesn't mean he gets up in any hurry to let him in. He waits. Let's Derek knock and a few more seconds pass before Derek speaks. 

"Jackson, it's Derek."

Jackson grins to himself and finally pushes to his feet. He doesn't have a lot of entertainment around here so imagining Derek's familiar scowl is amusing. 

Except when Jackson opens the door, Derek isn't scowling. He's _smiling._ Not one of the feral smiles he would have worn in Beacon Hills. No this one is friendlier, softer even. It's not a look he's used to seeing on Derek, and it throws him for a moment. 

"Are you going to let me in?"

Oh. Right. They're still standing in the doorway. Jackson clears his throat and steps back to let Derek pass. He watches as he moves into the apartment. He even stops to take off his damn shoes before going to the couch. He stops, hesitates for a moment. It's not until Jackson nods and gestures for him to sit that he actually does.

"What am I? Your next stop on your Hale of an apology tour?" Jackson asks, sitting next to him, but leaving a fair amount of space between them.

"Final actually," Derek says.

"So I'm just an afterthought," Jackson scoffs. "That's nice."

Derek leans back against the couch and levels Jackson with a long look. "Maybe I'm just saving the best for last."

"Well then you really did come to the right place," Jackson says. 

"I see you still have your sense of self-importance," Derek says.

"It's good to have some self-love."

He means it figuratively. But from the way Derek looks around the apartment and sniffs the air, he takes it a different way. He looks at Jackson, who tries not to squirm under his intense gaze. "I can see that."

"You know, I always thought you were attractive back then," Jackson says suddenly. "In a terrifying, this dude could probably kill me if he wanted kind of way. There were times I was sure you wanted to."

Jackson chuckles and Derek joins him. "I probably did. I wasn't… I know I had my issues. I'm trying to be better. I am sorry for everything that happened."

Jackson rolls eyes, "Well at least that hasn't changed."

"What?"

"You're still blaming yourself for everything, even shit that's not your fault."

"Some of it was."

"Maybe," Jackson says. "But you want to know one thing I've learned being away from that hell hole?"

"What is it?"

"We're not our past, Derek," Jackson says. "We don't have to live in that guilt and all those mistakes we made. It's okay to be happy and…"

Derek shifts closer and Jackson swallows. Derek's voice is low when he speaks. "What?"

"Go after the things you want," Jackson whispers. "The things you never let yourself have."

"And what is it you want, Jackson?"

There are a million things he could say. Each of them less dangerous than the thought that keeps circling his mind. One that's been there ever since he opened the door and saw Derek standing there. 

Later, he can blame all of this on the fact that he hasn't gotten laid in a few months. 

"You."

That one word seems to spring Derek into action. He moves, kissing Jackson with a hunger that leaves him dizzy with want. He doesn't have to want for long. Not when Derek pushes him onto his back and straddles him, his body warm and solid as it moves against his. 

When it's over, Jackson lays there, eyes focused on the ceiling as he tries to catch his breath. 

"Well that was…"

Derek chuckles and nips at his jaw. "Don't tell me that's all it takes to leave you speechless."

Jackson can't even rise to the teasing. Not when he's still so blissed out and boneless. "Maybe. But don't let it go to your head."

Derek hums against his throat, "Not to stroke your ego, but you're pretty amazing yourself."

He gets to his feet and starts sorting through their discarded clothes. Jackson watches him with a frown. "Don't tell me you're leaving already."

Derek at least looks apologetic as he buttons his jeans, before pulling his shirt on. "I have a flight to catch."

Jackson nods. He knows better than to ask him to stay. That's not what this is, for either of them. He sits up and grabs his boxers from the floor and pulls them on. Derek's in the kitchen, jotting something down on a piece of paper. 

"It was good seeing you," he tells him, hitting him with that same soft smile from before. "I'm glad you're doing good. But I know…"

"What?"

"I know it's not always easy to make friends in a new place so…" he gestures to the piece of paper he left sitting on the counter. "I know someone else here in London. He's a werewolf. You know, in case you want someone to hang out with that gets it."

"Are you really trying to set me up after we just…" 

Jackson waves towards the couch and Derek shakes his head, biting back a smile. "We all need friends, Jackson. Even you. Use the information. Throw it away. It's up to you. But you do have people here if you need them."

Jackson nods and follows Derek to the door, "Thanks Derek. It was good to see you again."

"You too. Stay out of trouble."

"I feel like I should be telling you that."

Derek laughs and surprises Jackson by pulling him in for a quick hug. "Take care of yourself."

He steps out into the hall. Jackson watches him as he walks away. He smiles and waves before stepping into the elevator, and then he's gone. 

Jackson closes the door and walks back into the kitchen. The piece of paper is still sitting there. He considers just tossing it, but part of him knows that Derek is right. It couldn't hurt to have a friend here. 

He picks it up, looking down at the name scrawled there, along with a number.

_Ethan._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
